


For Sale

by heydoeydoey



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydoeydoey/pseuds/heydoeydoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not the only one who takes your clothes off for money."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Sale

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from 3x08, immediately following Blaine and Sam's argument. First section of dialogue quoted directly from the episode.

“Of course that’s what _you_ think.  You have to think that in order to sleep at night.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“It means that I’mnot for sale.”

Puck is pretty sure he’s the only one who sees Sam flinch, because less than a second later he’s got his arms out, shoving Blaine backwards.  Blaine storms off in a huff, like somehow he’s the injured party in all of this, and Finn goes after him.  Nobody follows Sam, though, and Puck sneaks out of the choir room behind him.  It’s not like he’s into all this dancing shit, anyway, and Schue’s not really gonna care that he’s missing, considering half the guys are already gone.

He finds Sam sitting out on the top row of the bleachers, his arms crossed tight over his chest.

“Go away, Puck.” Sam scowls at him. 

“Nope,” Puck says cheerfully, taking the seat next to Sam.  One of Beiste’s gym classes is running laps around the track, but nobody pays the two of them any attention.

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Who’s talking?  I just came out here to get away from the dancing.  In case you didn’t notice, I suck at it.”

“You’re better than Blaine.” Sam says bitterly.

“Well, Blaine’s also a total douche.”

“He didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.”

Puck shrugs. “Maybe not.  But he’s also got no fucking clue what he’s talking about.”

“As if you do,” Sam scoffs.

“You’re not the only one that takes your clothes off for money.” Puck says flatly.

Sam turns to look at him, his eyebrows rising in surprise. “So you don’t really clean pools?”

“Yeah, I clean pools.  But then I fuck the housewives for a generous tip.”

“Puck that’s...”

“Worse than stripping.” Puck shrugs. “But my ma is…not around a lot.  Somebody’s gotta keep food in the fridge, you know?  And sex is just about the only thing I’m good at.”

“You don’t have to justify it to me.  I understand.” Sam says, and Puck can see that he’s telling the truth.

Puck wants to talk more, to tell him that sleeping with Shelby was the first time he hasn’t gotten paid for sex since the last time he hooked up with Santana, and that somehow he felt worse about himself after sleeping with his kid’s adoptive mom than he ever did after getting paid for it.  But he doesn’t know how to say any of those things out loud, and he doesn’t know why it matters so much to tell Sam, except that maybe Sam is really the only one who could understand what Puck would be trying to say.

“You ever think that karma is gonna get back at us for this?” Sam wonders. “Taking the easy way, or whatever, instead of working way too hard for not enough money?”

Puck shakes his head. “I don’t believe in shit like that.  And if I did…well, I sort of think the world owes _me_ at this point, not the other way around.”

Sam lets out a mostly humourless laugh. “Yeah, but the world doesn’t really help guys like us.  It’s filled with assholes like Blaine who only judge us.”

“And doesn’t that just fucking suck?” Puck scowls.

“It really does.” Sam agrees.  He leans back against the railing, the tension from his fight with Blaine draining out of his body, and for a second Puck totally gets why people would pay to watch Sam take his clothes off, but he shoves the thought roughly away.  With everything else going on in his life right now, thinking about Sam like that is the _last_ thing he needs.


End file.
